my_high_school_musical_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Evans
Ryan Evans is Sharpay's younger fraternal twin brother. Like Sharpay, Ryan has a passion for theater and performing as well (though he's not a diva). Ever since Ryan was little, he knew that he didn't like gilrs like the other boys did in his class. He was quite confused with it and tried to be like all the other boys. But it never made him feel quite like them, he always felt like he didn't belong with them no matter how much he tried. It went on for a few years, trying to fit in. Even kissed a girl once. It wasn't disgusting but it didn't feel right either. With shame he came home and told his parents about it. How he rather looked at boys then girls, hang out with them and even liked a few of them. At first he thought that they might get angry at him but they just smiled at him and told him it was fine. That how he felt was who he was and they wouldn't want him any other way. The conversation was long and at the end Chase felt relieved, felt like he could breathe again. He did end up in many fights over the years as openly gay, most of the times in fist-fights because he couldn't just ignore people who looked down on him. Of course he did try at first to just ignore most of the students who thought it was fun to bully him. But even a calm person have it's limit and his snapped a few times. With a good reason. He would never be scared to stand up for who he is and what he believed was right, no one had a right to bully anyone because of who they were. High school was the time for people to find out who they were, hormones and all that stuff in play. He always thought he was lucky to know pretty early who he was so he wouldn't walk around confused of who he liked. 'Physical Appearance' As Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan likes to look as sharp as his sister -- and his color-coordinated outfits and flair for punchy prints are just the ticket. Always sporting a trendy hat -- be it a bowler or fedora -- Ryan is known for his accessories and is not shy in his flashy choices. He likes adding sequins to his clothes and embellishing his graduation robes, that steal the show as well as make his look one-of-a-kind amongst the other students at East High. 'Personality and Traits' Flamboyant, energetic, and just all around fabulous, Ryan is always one to keep the party going. He loves being in high energy situations and he's fantastic in the spotlight. He's a colorful personality, with an incredible ability to keep a smile on everyone's face and working a room. Ryan is quite extroverted and is very skilled at dealing with others, whether it's calming someone, having a heart-to-heart, or knocking someone down a couple pegs. He's a rather witty individual with a habit of making snide remarks and brutally honest comments. He rarely censors himself and typically doesn't care what others think about him or about anything he says. He simply says what everyone else is thinking and regardless of how offensive his observations are, no one can dispute that they always hold a kernel of truth. He is always prepared to pick someone apart if they come for him and you can trust that he'll do it in the funniest way possible. Ryan is extremely popular and is considered to be one of the "Queen Bees" of the school. He's a prominent figure in East High's social structure and everyone knows that. He's an active member in the school's ecosystem and helps plan dances, pep rallies, and other various events to keep the morale high. Despite his sparkly surface and occasional bitchy bites, Ryan is a kind person and a good friend. He genuinely cares about others and will stand up for someone he feels is being treated unfairly. He's a good listener and always one to give good advice. He somehow always knows what to say or has some kind of insight on the problem's of others. However, when it comes to dealing with his own issues, Ryan is practically helpless. He has some major daddy issues and often seeks approval and affection from men who are older than him. Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Character Category:Anti-Bullying Advocate